cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollowness
Archive September 2011 If you are going to leave a message please add your signature ~~~~, thanks. 06:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Limited Time Goals I don't mind at all! Have at it! They're all yours! :) Renaming Pics Is there a way to rename pics? Lady Jojo acidentally mixed Light Blue Cravat pic names and Dark Blue Cravat pic names. To put it simply: Dark = Spice goals for CA goals and Light = Upgarding goals for CA goals, but the way she has it is: Dark = Upgrade and Light = Spice, when it's supposed to be the other way around. I'm hoping that made sense. Should just retake the pictures and rename them that way (unless there's another way to do it) or should I just use the pics that they already have? Plus, I was only asking about you deleting goals from the goals page was because I saw the Holiday Dinner goals (the old page) link wasn't there once we finished the goals. I'm not deleting anything either. I was just curious and confused as to why they weren't there. I'm one who doesn't delete anything unless I think it's absolutely useless or I'm told to. You know like on the computer, you see a file and when you open it, the programs or whatever inside has a funny name or weird title, and you don't know what they do but you think they might help later (like you're getting your computer fixed by a pro and they might need it). Unless you've never explored your computer like I do when I get really bored or don't have Wi-Fi at the moment. XD But yeah. I was only asking. Gobble Gobble! I'm having a hard time remebering, but I'll say I'm 98% sure it was part of the Thanksgiving goals because we had to cook Deep Fried Turkey for the Thanksgiving Catering Order. Plus, I think that was the "cooking-the-turkey" method we used to cook the turkey for Thanksgiving (you know, instead of grilling it or broiling or cooking). We already had Savory Stuffed Turkey I think. All I remember is the video where Amelia is putting the turkey in the Deep Fryer. But I'm pretty sure it was part of the Thanksgiving goals. I'm still getting Manny's order done. All I need to do is send out item requests. Hopefully I'll get all that I need before the event is over. I had to redo it. It was my first time getting two stars. That's no fun. But at least it wasn't like the Luau. That Chicken Long Rice still gives me nightmares about it! XD But hopefully that doesn't happen with this. I got a new record though: 61% in less than 30 minutes. I've never had help like that! It was so cool! But have you heard? (I'm sure you have, but just asking) All the Light Blue, Dark Blue, and Gold Plates are no more. I hope Zynga's only testing. I worked hard to master those dishes! That's what we (the group) think. Since they're coming with the Create Your Own Dish, there might be a new way of mastering dishes. We just hope they're testing it out and not actually expecting us to re-master the all the dishes. I mastered a couple of 2-day and one 3-day dish that I do not want to redo again. OOOOOOOOOOOOH! The guide didn't tell me that. Heehee. The first time, I deleted it. For my reason I put 'I'm still learning. Ignore this. XD' I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Snowball I redid Mr. Snowball's picture! What do you think? :) I'm surprised at how well I can Photoshop. I massacred his arms (not on purpose) and I touched them up. I'd say they came out pretty good. I added snow too. :D I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 21:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC)